shield_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. (série)
Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. '''est une série télévisée américaine de super-héros co-écrite et réalisée par Joss Whedon, diffusée simultanément depuis le 24 septembre 2013. Il s'agit d'une série dérivée du film Les Avengers : Le Film. Après une première saison de 22 épisodes, la série fut renouvelée pour une deuxième saison comportant elle aussi le même nombre d'épisodes. Idem pour la troisième saison qui débarquera le 29 septembre 2015. Distribution Distribution Initiale *Clark Gregg - Directeur Phil Coulson *Brett Dalton - Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet - Daisy Johnson/Quake *Ming-Na Wen - Agent Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker - Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge - Agent Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood - Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Luke Mitchell - Lincoln Campbell/Sparkplug *Henry Simmons - Agent Alphonso Mackenzie Acteurs récurrents *J. August Richards - Michael Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad - Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga - Raina *Cullen Douglas - Edison Po *Titus Welliver - Agent Felix Blake *Saffron Burrows - Victoria Hand *Maximiliano Hernández - Agent Jasper Sitwell *Dylan Minnette - Donald Gill/Blizzard *Bill Paxton - John Garrett/Clairvoyant *B.J. Britt - Agent Antoine Triplett *Adrian Pasdar - Général Glenn Talbot *Patton Oswalt - Eric Koenig/William Koenig/Samuel Koenig *Reed Diamond - Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall *Brian Patrick Wade - Carl Creel/Absorbing Man *Simon Kassianides - Sunil Bakshi *Kyle MacLachlan - Dr. Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde *Maya Stojan - Kara Palamas/Agent 33 *Dichen Lachman - Dr. Jiaying *Jamie Harris - Le Liseur *Blair Underwood - Dr. Andrew Garner *Edward James Olmos - Robert Gonzales *Kirk Acevedo - Agent Tomás Calderon *Constance Zimmer - Rosalind Price *Matt Willig - Lash *Andrew Howard - Banks *Spencer Clark - Alexander Aaron/Phobos Invités spéciaux *Cobie Smulders - Agent Maria Hill *Leonor Varela - Commandant Camilla Reyes *Samuel L. Jackson - Colonel Nick Fury *Ian Hart - Dr. Franklin Hall *Stan Lee - Gentleman raffiné *Elena Satine - Lorelei *Jaimie Alexander - Sif *Brad Dourif - Thomas Nash *Amy Acker - Audrey Nathan *Tsai Chin - Lian May *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter (flashbacks) *Neal McDonough - Dum Dum Dugan (flashbacks) *Kenneth Choi - Jim Morita (flashbacks) *Lucy Lawless - Isabelle Hartley *Ronnie Gene Blevins - Deacon *Falk Hentschel - Mark Scarlotti/Blacklash *Brian Tee - Toshiro Mori *Tim DeKay - Sénateur Christian Ward *Brian Van Holt - Sebastian Derrick *Henry Goodman - Dr. List *Eddie McClintock - Vin-Tak *Drea de Matteo - Karla Faye Gideon *Jeff Daniel Phillips - David Angar/Angar le Hurleur *Kris Lemche - Ethan Johnston *Juan Pablo Raba - Joey Gutierrez *William Sadler - Président Matthew Ellis *James Hong - William May *Alex Hyde-White - Lord Thornally Épisodes '''Saisons 1/2/3 *''Des hommes et des dieux''/''Shadows/''Laws of Nature *''Otages en plein ciel''/''Heavy is the Head/''Purpose in the Machine *''Gravitonium''/''Making Friends and Influencing People/ *[[Dans l’œil de l'espion|''Dans l’œil de l'espion]]/''Face My Enemy/ *[[Scorch (épisode)|''Scorch]]/''A Hen in the Wolf House/ *[[Virus alien|''Virus alien]]/''A Fractured House/ *[[Roulette russe|''Roulette russe]]/''The Writing on the Wall/ *[[Le Dernier Guerrier|''Le Dernier Guerrier]]/''The Things We Bury/ *[[Le Fantôme|''Le Fantôme]]/''Ye Who Enter Here/ *[[Super Soldats|''Super Soldats]]/''What They Become''/ *''Les Arcanes du souvenir''/''Aftershocks/ *[[Les Mauvais Génies|''Les Mauvais Génies]]/''Who You Really Are/ *[[Projet Deathlok (épisode)|''Projet Deathlok]]/''One of Us/ *T.A.H.I.T.I./''Love in the Time of HYDRA/ *''Lorelei''/''One Door Closes/ *[[Haute Trahison|''Haute Trahison]]/''Afterlife/ *[[Le Retour de l'Hydre|''Le Retour de l'Hydre]]/''Melinda/ *[[Protocole éclipse totale|''Protocole éclipse totale]]/''The Frenemy of my Enemy/ *Pour elle/''The Dirty Half Dozen/ *''Un ennemi si proche''/''Scars/ *[[Mission à l'ancienne|''Mission à l'ancienne]]/''S.O.S. Part One/ *[[Le Commencement de la fin|''Le Commencement de la fin]]/''S.O.S. Part Two''/ Category:Phase 2 Category:Phase 3